


Без названия

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: Мин увидел сообщение, в котором говорилось о том, что пользователь JJ000 приглашает его в приват.С трудом подавив смешок, Мин зашел в этот приватный чат.





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 17.12.2008. Текст был написан в рамках игры в слова по заданию. Слова: Клавиатура, слова, кофе.

Чжэ Чжунг вернулся поздно после похода в кино с сестрой. В квартире было темно. Видимо, все уже спали. Проходя мимо комнаты Чанг Мина, он услышал стук клавиш клавиатуры. Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в комнату.  
\- Чего не спишь?  
\- Занят, - ответил Мин, не отрываясь от монитора своего ноутбука.  
Мин снова сидел в каком-то чате. Чжэ знал, что это может затянуться надолго. Он подошел к Мину сзади и встал у него за спиной.  
\- Иди спать.  
\- Уже иду.  
Чжэ понял, что так просто его будет не оторвать от этого дела. Сначала он нажал кнопку выключения ноутбука, а затем схватив в охапку протестующего Мина, потащил его в постель. Упаковав парня в одеяло и чмокнув его в нос, Чжэ покинул комнату с чувством выполненного долга.  
Чжэ Чжунг расстелил свою кровать и только он улегся поудобнее, как вновь услышал знакомые звуки. «Вот ведь не спится!» Он встал с кровати, включил свой ноутбук и нашел тот самый чат. Благо перед тем, как выключить компьютер Мина, он посмотрел в адресную строку. 

Мин увидел сообщение, в котором говорилось о том, что пользователь JJ000 приглашает его в приват.  
С трудом подавив смешок, Мин зашел в этот приватный чат.

Первыми словами, которые Чжэ увидел в чате, в который он позвал Мина, были «У тебя дурацкий ник!»  
Чжэ быстро напечатал в ответ «Не хуже твоего!» От Мина он получил ржущий смайлик и «Нет, у тебя действительно дурацкий ник. Ты чего вообще сюда пришел?»  
_«Укладывать тебя спать!!!»_ *смайлик грозно потрясающий пальцем*  
_«Я уже сплю.»_ *посапывающий смайлик*  
_«Я слышу, как ты спишь! А ну быстро в постель!!!»_ *смайлик с дубинкой*  
_«А что мне за это будет?»_ *ехидно улыбающийся смайлик*  
_«Хочешь я принесу тебе молочка и печенья?»_ *смайлик улыбающийся в тридцать два зуба*  
_«Не катит.»_ *насупленный смайлик*  
_«А что ты хочешь?»_ *удивленный смайлик*  
_«Кофе в постель!»_ *гордый смайлик*  
Чжэ тяжело вздохнул. Он хочет кофе в постель а это значит: нужно встать раньше него, сварить кофе, и не простой, а с какими-нибудь добавками, прийти к нему в комнату, разбудить, торжественно вручить кофе, чтобы он отставил чашку в сторону и принялся тискать Чжэ. И не факт, что сам Чжэ сможет выпить свою утреннюю чашечку кофе в скором времени.  
_«Проходили, знаем. Не будет тебе кофе.»_ *злой смайлик*  
_«Тогда вали из чата, не засоряй эфир!»_ *обиженный смайлик*  
_«Не раньше того, как ты отправишься спать! Завтра тяжелый день! Иди спать!!!»_ *грозный смайлик*  
_«Покинь меня, о недостойный! Ты лишил меня последней радости в этой мрачной жизни, чашечки кофе в постель!»_ *смайлик с наворачивающимися на глаза слезами*  
_«Прекрати дурить. Ты сам знаешь, что завтра не выспишься и будешь плохо себя чувствовать.»_ *хмурящийся смайлик*  
_«О где же ты, мой ароматный кофе?! Мне плохо по утрам без тебя!»_ *рыдающий смайлик*  
_«Маленький вымогатель! Ладно будет тебе утром кофе в постель!»_  
_«Спокойной ночи!»_ *три обнимающихся смайлика* и сообщение, что пользователь покинул чат.  
Чжэ тяжело вздохнул и, выключив ноутбук, лег в постель. Но стоило ему только закрыть глаза, как он услышал звук вибрирующего на столе мобильника. Чжэ был готов зарычать. Он взял в руки мобильник и прочитал сообщение.  
«Не думай, что я забуду о завтрашнем кофе!» *несколько смайликов говорящих о том, что он с ним сделает если не будет кофе, и что сделает, если кофе всё же будет, а так же парочка выражающих его глубокую признательность за такие жертвы*

Утро началось как и предполагал Чжэ. сначала будильник прозвенел слишком рано, кофе варился слишком долго, Мин не желал просыпаться. Но потом теплые руки, нежные прикосновения, ласковые слова.  
Чжэ подумал, что, пожалуй, стоит почаще приносить Мину кофе в постель.


End file.
